


Fostering Trust

by TheGriefPolice



Series: Fostering [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU - kids, Alternate Universe, Foster Parents, Foster kids, Hurt Loki, Hurt Thor, Learning Disabilities, Loki Needs a Hug, Other, Protective Thor, Spin Off, Thor Needs a Hug, Trust Issues, child phycologist, everyone just needs a fucking hug, fostering, ill add tags as they come up, kid!Thor, kid!loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/pseuds/TheGriefPolice
Summary: Passed around from home to home for over two years, all Thor really has is his younger brother Loki. But even that seems to be fadding. Loki won’t talk, won’t listen, and won’t let anyone but Thor touch him. Just when all hope seems lost, they’re dumped into the hands of Darcy, a child phycologist who seems to understand Loki more than Thor ever did.But it’s going to take a long time before Thor is ready to trust anyone with his little brother.





	Fostering Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Used popular demand, we have our spin off! Now, you don’t have to read all of Fostering Hope to understand this story, but it may help here and there.
> 
> I think I’m gonna switch back and forth from Thor and Loki to Natasha, but we’ll see how that goes. For now, please enjoy!

Thor held his younger brother close to his chest, body arms wrapped around Loki’s smaller frame. Thor’s shoulder was shoved, forcing his chest towards Loki and knocking them both off balance.

“Let’s go.” The man said, walking towards a silver four door without looking back to see if Thor or Loki were following.

Thor gently pushed Loki forward and toward the car, never letting go of his little brother’s hand. This wasn’t the first time they’d been in the back seat of the gross car, and Thor doubted it would be the last. As the door slammed behind Thor, he pulled Loki into his lap.

Normally, Loki wouldn’t let anyone touch him this much. He hated even the smallest graze of his skin with a hand. Thor was the exception. The only exception. Thor had a suspicion it was only because he had never once touched Loki in a way that hurt, but it could also just be that Loki didn’t see putting up a fight as worth it. 

Thor hummed to himself, chin resting in Loki’s shoulder right next to the younger boy’s ear. He tried not to think about what was buried in the files and fast food bags. And he defiantly wasn’t thinking about what looked like bugs crawling around on the floor boards.

Even at ten years old, Thor knew better than to touch anything in the car. The last thing he needed was to get sick and leave Loki alone.

Finally, the car stopped and the man stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Loki flinched in Thor’s arms, but made no movement toward the door to get out himself. Thor moved, pushing Loki along with him. He was only four, but Thor was still small for his age. 

When they were out of the car, Thor was shoved again towards the entrance of a house. It took him a moment to realize this was a house they would be staying in. But it didn’t look like it should. The door was red, matching the shutters on the windows. There was a small garden along the walkway towards the entrance in full bloom with tulips and lavender. The house itself was white, almost blindingly so, with a single car garage off to the side.

The social worker in his thread-bare pants and tweed jacket looked like some slum asking for money, but Thor didn’t mention it. Instead, he nudged Loki towards the front door just as the social worker knocked hard.

The door stung open, a woman with a large smile stepping out of the way to welcome everyone in. Thor could feel his mouth drop open as they walked into the living room. A floral couch sat dead center in front of a smaller flat screen TV, with a circle rug underneath it. Thing white curtains covered the window through the living room that fed into the small kitchen in the back of the house. Off to the left where several open doors, one looking like a bathroom and the other two not giving enough away for Thor to properly identify them, but he assumed they must be bedrooms.

Thor continued to tape at the house, taking in photos of the woman and someone who looked just like her with lighter hair. And then he saw just small hints here and there that the woman had prepared for a toddler in the house—covers on the open outlets, floor lamps that had been steadied against the wall with metal brackets, even a ripper pad over the corner on the counter where it led into the room to form a bar. 

“If you need anything, just call.” The man finished, pulling Thor away from his gawking.

The woman nodded, giving the man what Thor knew to be a forced smile as she walked the man out. When the door was closed, she let out a huff of air and turned to Thor.

“That guy seems like a real piece of work, huh?” She smiled, a real one this time, pushing her glasses up her nose. 

Thor sneezed Loki to his chest as the younger boy tried to wiggle away. 

“I’m Darcy,” the woman said, squatting to be eye level with Thor as she held out her hand. 

Thor looked at her skeptically as he held out his right hand, keeping a tight hold on Loki with his left arm. “Thor.”

“And this must be Tom?” Darcy asked.

Thor tried to pull Loki closer, as if it was possible as he said, “he goes by Loki.”

Thor readied himself for the backlash he knew was coming, wincing already. But there was no pain, no yelling, no shoving. When Thor squinted towards the woman, she still had that soft smile across her face.

“That’s very unique. I like it.” She stood back up with a puff of air. “How about we go look at your new room?”

Thor nodded, pushing Loki down the hall to follow Darcy. It was the same routine, no matter where they went. Greeting, room showing, food, bed, and then Tomorrow. Oh, how Thor hated Tomorrows. 

Tomorrows are the days that everything goes to hell, the day foster parents decided you’re welcome hour is over and it’s time to get to work. Thor wasn’t sure if Loki would be able to do anything here, but foster parents could be creative. 

All Thor has to do was keep Loki safe until the next home. And when Thor was old enough, he’d take Loki and then both run. They’d live on their own, not having to trust anyone else. All Thor needed were a couple more years. 

“I didn’t know if Loki was old enough for a big bed yet, so I ordered a little one for him to be able to get up and move around when he likes.” Darcy said, smoothing our imaginary creases on a blue comforter with a green afghan at the foot of a gray toddler bed.

“I wasn’t sure what colors you liked, but we can try to get something more personal later.” Darcy went on, but Thor had stopped listening.

The room was... clean. New. It looked like Thor and Loki were the first to stay in it, which just wasn’t possible. This woman was just another foster... right?

No, wait. That wasn’t right. She wasn’t a foster... what was it that the man had said over a week ago? Something about family. Was she family? Thor couldn’t remember. The social worker muttered so much, Thor tunes him out.

“Are you our aunt?” Thor asked, not realizing until he spoke that he must have cut her off.

Darcy seemed to pause and think, lips thinning.

“Well, yes. But very distantly.” She finally answered.

“How distantly?” Thor asked.

“I’m not really sure, to be honest.” She replied, sitting on the edge of what Thor assumes would be his bed. “Biologically, anyway. Spiritually, very close.”

Thor could feel his eyes narrow is suspicion. Loki wiggled to get out of his grasp, but Thor help tight. “How do you mean.”

“You’re mother an I,” Darcy paused for a moment. “We used to be very close. But we just fell out of contact a long time ago.”

Thor thought for a moment, wondering if it would be worth asking more questions. But before he got the chance, Loki screamed, elbowing Thor in the stomach.

Thor let out a grunt, his grip on Loki loosening just enough for the younger boy to break free. Thor tried to grab him again, but Loki was across the room and flopping onto the smaller bed in milliseconds. 

“Loki!” Thor yelled after him, about to run after him before Darcy touched his shoulder. 

“Leave him be, he’s not hurting anything.” Darcy smiles.

Thor looked at her like she’d grown another head. “He doesn’t talk.” 

Darcy’s eyes questioned him for a moment, encouraging him to go on.

“He doesn’t listen, either. He won’t do what you tell him to. And he won’t look you in the eye if he does something wrong.” Thor went on. He wasn’t sure why he was sharing all this information, but he felt she should know what she’s getting into. 

“That’s okay. I’m sure he talks in his own way.” Darcy smiled, and Thor was taken aback. 

“Let’s go and get something to eat, hum?” Darcy asked, standing up and walking towards the door frame. “You’re welcome to come with me or stay with your brother.”

Thor looked back and forth between Loki, who was currently tangling himself in the green afghan, and Darcy as she smiled and walked down the hall.

This foster home... was different.

And Thor wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, but never expected!


End file.
